doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dreamer
"The Dreamer" is a Time Baroness. She's plays The Doctor role. She travel through time and space to protect the universe. Biography Early life Childhood The Dreamers was born on Milaex. Personality and traits She's energetic, cheerful, symphatic, empathetic, artistic, lively and playful. But she also has a unforgiving and vicious attitude and short temper. She can be impatient at times but most of the time patient. She's very resourceful and quick-thinking, able to spin things to his point of view and find positive outlooks in negative situations. When things looked bleakest, she liked to have those around her focus on survival. When thinking about how to solve a problem she blocked out all outside distractions even her companions' comments. She fully expected her companions to disobey her. She showed a great deal of compassion for children, unable to resist helping if one was upset or scared. She thought aloud when she was stressed. She tended to babble about what she knew about a current situation in order to come up with a plan, believing that she would have one when she finished talking. She was often deceptive and manipulative: lying, habitually putting elaborate plans in place and executing them, even if the plans emotionally hurt her loved ones. The Dreamer was very hostile to her archenemies. She showed considerable brutality towards them and seemed to take a rather sadistic pleasure in destroying them. She preferred to settle problems through negotiation rather than violence. She could be ruthless at times, exhibiting an arrogance that, combined with her ruthlessness, turned to righteous anger. Under the influence of that anger, she would strike out at those who committed horrific acts. The Dreamer was an intimidating figure, being able to cower many people But this was not limited to his enemies though. She's cheerful and enthusiasm. She also have distrusting nature. Since she was a Time Baroness, she could remember alternate timelines. She can be stubborn at times. She had a tendency towards self-loathing for her actions. She's very compassionate. She hated herself for being merciful at times due to the deaths that always followed. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her friend, family or others for the greater good. She often put aside her own safety if her companions were endangered. She felt guilty over ruining her companions' lives. Even while companions from her previous lives were no longer with her, the Dreamer still cared a great deal about them. She cared deeply for her companions. She also showed great sympathy for those who had suffered terribly at the hands of others. She has a fondness for music and art. The Dreamer retained and even exceeded for righteous anger, particularly when her companions was threatened or at risk. When driven by anger or justice, she would act without hesitation to strike down those who opposed her. She has a vigour and fighting spirit. The Dreamer had a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. Having seen so much destruction and death she felt driven to prevent it where possible. She always attempted to solve a situation without violence. She had a great respect for humanity as well as a great desire to protect it often noting their importance. Other Information Skills and Abilities The Dreamer had incredible eyesight and an eidetic memory. She could scan an entire scene and pick out tiny details. She encouraged her companions to do the same. She also took a liking to people who were very observant and good at making deductions like herself. She had the occasional habit of holding someone's head when attempting to console them. She hates drinking any kind of wine. She can get distracted at times. When facing a personal problem, a sense of honour or when seeing a situation as too dangerous for her companions, the Dreamer would demand they return to the TAITAST or would leave them in the safest place possible. At times, she would trick them into doing so or have someone else return them home. The Dreamer could analyse objects by taste or smell. She can use any kind of weapons. She is willing to resort to violence when she deemed it necessary and to be a decent hand-to-hand combatant on several of these occasions, often grabbing common household tools and effectively using them as weapons. She is willing to resort to violence when she deemed it necessary and to be a decent hand-to-hand combatant on several of these occasions, often grabbing common household tools and effectively using them as weapons. The Dreamer was good at using her legs and feet. She was also exceptionally resilient, strong and durable. The Dreamer has amazing mechanical skills. She showed extensive knowledge of computers and coding, and proved to be a skilled hacker. The Dreamer had the ability to regenerate. The Dreamer could also use telepathy and can also erase someone memories. Because she was a Time Baroness, the Dreamer could also remember alternate timelines. She speaks 9 Centillions languages and a very good artist and musician. Behind the scenes *She is originally came from is the Tenth and Eleventh doctor from Doctor Who. Category:LunarSolar Category:Individuals